Between Two Heart
by homochibi
Summary: Masaomi Kida menyukai Orihara Izaya, lalu siapakah Heiwajima Shizuo itu? "Dear Izaya-kun, antara aku dan Shizuo-sama, yang mana yang akan kau pilih?"  New Author Reader in this site. Mind to Review?


Between Two Hearts

_D__ear, Izaya-kun. Antara aku dan Shizuo-sama, yang mana yang akan kau pilih?_

**Heiwajima Shizuo**

**Orihara Izaya**

**Masaomi Kida**

Romance/PG+16

a/n: OOC, ShIzaKida, AU, Character Death, bitchy!Izaya, dll.

"Mikado, ayo pulang!" ajak seorang pemuda berambut blonde pada temannya yang berambut hitam. Pemuda yang dipanggil Mikado itu mengangguk dan menyampirkan tas ranselnya di bahu dan ia berjalan beriringan dengan si blonde bernama Masaomi Kida.

Mereka berjalan keluar gerbang dan…

**GASP!**

Kida menarik kain bagian punggung Mikado dan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Mikado memutar bola matanya seakan sudah paham mengapa temannya itu bertingkah seperti itu.

"A-Aku melihatnya, lagi…" bisik Kida. Mikado menghela nafas dan bertatapan dengan lelaki berusia sekitar 20 tahun dengan rambut hitam dan mata merah. Ketika Kida dan Mikado melewatinya, genggaman Kida pada kemeja Mikado semakin menguat, seperti detak jantungnya.

"Hai," panggil pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Mikado berhenti berjalan sehingga Kida menabrak punggungnya. "Kalian masih bersekolah?" tanya pemuda itu bodoh. Mikado dan Kida 'kan masih berseragam sekolah. Namun, keduanya tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Namaku Orihara Izaya. Kau?" ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kida yang menundukkan kepalanya karena… malu?

Ragu, Kida menyambut uluran tangan Izaya. "Masaomi Kida," sahutnya. Izaya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Wajah Kida semakin memerah dan ia seperti tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri ia melumer, seperti fangirl yang bertemu idolanya. Intinya, ia merasa seperti di surga ketika Izaya menggenggam tangannya.

"Gomenasai, Orihara-san," suara Mikado memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. "Kami harus pulang," jelasnya. Izaya mengangguk dan Mikado menyeret Kida untuk pulang.

*ShIzaya*IzaKida*

"Konichiwa, Masaomi-san,"

**DEG!**

Kida menarik nafas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang. Kida memaksakan seulas senyum diantara debaran jantungnya.

"Ng? Pacarmu kemana?" Izaya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Kida mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. "Pacar?" ulangnya.

"Si Ryugamine Mikado itu," jelas Izaya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Melihat _wink _Izaya, kembali perasaan hangat dan _menggelitik_ membuncah dalam diri Kida. Perlahan namun pasti, wajah Kida merah padam.

Namun, si rambut hitam salah paham akan blushing milik bocah dihadapannya itu. "Aih, Masaomi-kun, manisnyaaa~ cinta remaja, huh?" Izaya terkekeh.

Seketika blushing diwajah Kida hilang. "Jadi, Orihara-san menganggap aku dengan Mikado berpacaran? Kau menganggap aku menyukai Mikado?" tanya Kida dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan polos milik Izaya.

"Baka na, Izaya!" Kida melemparkan tas ranselnya ke wajah Izaya. Oh, bahkan ia lupa bersikap manis dan sopan pada Izaya. Untung saja refleks pemuda berhoodie itu bagus. Sebelum tas itu menyentuh wajah tampannya, ia sudah menangkapnya.

"Nande?" tanya Izaya heran. Mengapa Kida hendak _menaboknya_ dengan tas?

"Yang aku sukai itu Izaya!" teriak Kida dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang memburu. Kalimat Kida barusan membuat Izaya tertegun. Akhirnya pemuda bermata merah itu tersenyum dan berlutut di hadapan Kida. Tangan pucatnya membelai wajah hangat Kida.

"Kida-chan, kau manis," Izaya menghentikan kedua tangannya di pipi Kida, mengangkat wajah pemuda blonde untuk menatap manik matanya. "Tetapi sayangnya, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih," Izaya mengusap helaian rambut Kida.

**Jleb!**

Ada sesuatu yang hendak menyeruak dari sudut mata Kida, namun ia sekuat tenaga menahannya. Rasa _menggelitik _yang sering menghampirinya terbang entah kemana dan berganti dengan perasaan aneh, perasaan sesak yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Kida menarik nafas panjang dan mengangguk. "Sou da ne," Kida tersenyum dan merapikan kemejanya. Ia mengambil tasnya di atas tanah dan bersiap hendak pulang. 'Sungguh, penolakan yang manis. Kau manis sekali, Izaya,' batin Kida menahan isakannya.

"Jaa ne, Izaya-kun," Kida memunggungi Izaya dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Namun, jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih… keduaku," ucap Izaya masih dengan posisi berlutut. Kida menghentikan langkahnya dan perlahan ia berbalik.

"Aku rela menjadi apapun asal menjadi bagian hidup dari Izaya-kun!" Kida menerjang Izaya dengan pelukannya. Izaya mengelus punggung Kida ketika dirasakannya bulir air mata Kida membasahi bahunya.

*ShIzaya*IzaKida*

**[3 bulan kemudian…]**

(Masaomi Kida's POV)

Perumpamaan bahwa penyesalan itu selalu datang di akhiran itu sangat benar.

Setelah hampir 3 bulan menjalani hubungan diam-diam dengan Izaya, aku merasa semakin hari semakin banyak saja hal yang kusesali.

Aku menyesal harus melihatnya setiap hari di persimpangan yang sama.

Aku menyesal harus jatuh cinta padanya

Aku menyesal harus berkenalan dengannya.

Aku menyesal telah menyatakan cintaku padanya.

Aku benci harus diakui sebagai saudaranya dan bukan kekasihnya.

Aku benci mendengar desahan Izaya karena _pleasure_ dari Shizuo. Ya, Shizuo Heiwajima, bartender sekaligus keamanan di kafe merangkap bar di dekat sekolahku. Ialah alasan Izaya yang sering berdiri di persimpangan menuju rumahku. Karena itu Izaya sering berpapasan denganku. Ia menunggui Shizuo. Heoh, pacar yang baik.

"Izaya, konbanwa," panggil Shizuo sambil mengetuk pintu depan. Izaya langsung melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan membuka pintu dengan wajah senang.

Aku menghela nafas kecewa. Izaya tidak pernah menampakkan wajah senang seperti itu. Hanya seulas senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar, memasang headphone dan memainkan sebuah lagu dengan volume nyaring.

"Sss~ aah!~ aah!~ oh!~ Shi-Shi~aah,"

DAMN!

Sialan kau, Izaya! Mengapa desahanmu itu masih terdengar, huh? Kau tahu, hatiku sakit ketika mendengar desahanmu itu! Aku menarik selimut dan menutup kepalaku dengan bantal.

_Tes_

Sial! Air mataku sudah seperti keran bocor dan semua ini karena ulahmu, Izaya 'bajingan' Orihara!

1 jam…

3 jam…

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku dalam posisi seperti ini menunggu 'permainan' Izaya dengan Shizuo usai.

_Kriet_

Aku mendengarnya. Izaya sudah selesai. Ia menyingkap selimut yang kukenakan dan melepaskan headphone yang kukenakan dan membelai rambutku. Tangan pucatnya menahan bahuku yang bergetar. Samar-samar dapat kucium bau sperma bekas ia bercinta dengan Shizuo. Perlakuan lembutnya dan bau samar itu mengacaukan otakku.

"Gomenne," bisik Izaya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat dan kurasakan cairan asin dilidahku. Bukannya berhenti menangis, si baka Kida ini malah semakin nyaring menangis. Izaya menggenggam tanganku dan mencium bibirku lembut.

"Izaya," panggil Shizuo. Yang dipanggil melepaskan pagutannya lalu berjalan keluar kamar, menemui pangerannya Shizuo.

Aku menghela nafas. Hanya sampai disitukah perhatiannya padaku? Aku teringat saat ia demam karena menunggui Shizuo. Namun, yang ditunggu sudah pulang bersama temannya. Celty namanya kalau aku tidak salah Izaya pulang dengan basah kuyup dan tubuhnya terjatuh di depan pintu. Dan kemudian akulah yang merawatnya hingga sembuh. Kemana si Heiwajima-sama itu saat dibutuhkan, huh?

*ShIzaya*IzaKida*

(Normal's POV)

"Izaya, tak apakah jika kau meninggalkan Kida?" tanya Shizuo di ambang pintu. Izaya mengangguk yakin. "Tentu Kida akan baik-baik saja," Shizuo mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Izaya keluar rumah.

Langkah keduanya mulai menjauh. Setelah yakin ia sendirian, Kida menarik nafas panjang dan meraung-raung.

"BAKA! Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa nyeri ini!" Kida menepis semua benda di atas ranjangnya dengan kasar. Ia duduk di lantai, pandangannya meyapu setiap sudut kamarnya. Izaya, Izaya dan Izaya.

Ia melemparkan benda apapun yang ada didekatnya ke sekeliling kamarnya.

**PRANG!**

Hantaman dari ponselnya mengenai gelas berukuran sedang bergambar dirinya dan Izaya yang dipesan kekasihnya pada hari jadian mereka. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, ia menyentuh pecahan gelas itu. Izaya. Dan dirinya. Tersenyum. Oh tidak. Hanya Kida yang tersenyum. Izaya hanya bisa tersenyum dihadapan Shizuo, 'kan? Ia menyentuh pecahan gelas yang bergambar wajah pemuda berambut hitam yang dicintainya itu.

"Izaya…" sebuah bisikan.

"Izaya…" dan isakan.

"IZAYA!" dan teriakan pilu keluar dari bibir seorang Masaomi Kida. Memalukan. Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli. Kadar kewarasannya telah direnggut Izaya secara paksa.

Kida menggenggam gambar Izaya yang basah oleh air matanya. Dan… percikan darahnya. Oh, hebat sekali, Kida. Ia menggumam tidak jelas seraya meraih kertas sobekan berukuran kecil dari dalam laci nakasnya dan meraih alat apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menulis.

"So I decided to disappear to see if that would change anything," Kida menatap masterpiece olahannya. Senyum lemah terkembang di wajahnya yang mulai memucat. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak bergadang dan menangis.

Kertas berbentuk abstrak itu diletakannya sembarangan. Kida menghela nafas. Ia mengambil boneka beruang berwarna cokelat keemasan yang diberikan Izaya.

**[Flashback]**

"_I-Izaya-kun!" Kida menunjuk sebuah stan di festival malam tahun baru. Ia berdecak kagum melihat hamparan gula-gula manis dan kembang gula kemudian cokelat…_

"_Aku ingin membeli permen yang berbentuk beruang, tapi kerena itu yang bentuknya paling sempurna, maka harganya juga yang paling mahal," keluh Kida. Izaya tersenyum. Ia menyuruh Kida untuk menunggunya dan lima menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan sebuah boneka beruang cokelat dengan pita di salah satu sisi kepalanya._

"_Untukmu," Izaya merangkulnya._

"_Izaya!"_

"_Shizu-chan!~"_

**[Flashback end]**

Kida memeluk boneka kesayangannya itu dan kembali terisak-isak sambil memukul-mukul tangan kecil beruang itu. Ia keluar kamarnya sambil tetap membawa boneka yang diberinya nama angel. Ia tertegun melihat kamar Izaya yang terbuka. Ia tidak tertarik melihat pakaian dalam Izaya apalagi Shizuo. Ia lebih tertarik dengan benda keperakan di nakas milik Izaya. Pisau lipat Shizuo.

Perlahan Kida masuk dan menuju magnetnya itu. Disentuhnya _cover_ pisau lipat Shizuo itu. Dibawanya pisau itu keluar. Dua benda berbahaya dibawa oleh bocah seperti Kida. Pisau lipat dan pecahan gelas.

Yeah, Kida memang sudah gila. Kida kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon belakang. Ia menghirup udara dengan Angel boneka beruangnya dan sedikit tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan benda berbahaya pertamanya. Izaya, atau tepatnya cetakan wajah Izaya yang retak pada beberapa sisi.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menghilang, bukan?

_Sret~_

Satu goresan ditangannya menyatakan penyesalannya karena telah jatuh cinta pada iblis seperti Izaya.

_Sret~_

Kida memperdalam goresan ditangannya, menyatakan rasa cemburunya pada Shizuo.

Cairan kental berwarna merah mengucur dengan deras dari pergelangan tangannya. Nafasnya mulai terasa sesak. Namun tangan yang berlumur cairan kental itu meraih pisau keperakan yang dicurinya.

"Sebelum terlambat," gumam Kida begitu ia mendengar bunyi kunci di pintu bawah. Izaya sudah pulang. Sebelum terlambat, tekadnya.

**STAB!**

Tusukan terakhirnya di dadanya dan mengenai jantungnya, menyatakan rasa cintanya pada Izaya. Ia mencintai Izaya. Sangat.

"Let's see if this thing would change anything," bisiknya lemah sambil meraih Angel-nya dan memeluknya erat.

**TBC? Or end?**

MAAF! /bows

Ini fict sangat maksa dan sangat abal dan sangat gak jelas tarik ulurnya pokoknya gak jelas ; u ;

Gomenne!~

Oh iya, setelah izaya dan kida jadian itu kida diboyong izaya untuk tinggal dirumahnya. Itu yang ingin saya klarisifikasikan tapi bingung mau naroh dimana jadi saya taroh disini ; u ;

RCL maybe? :3


End file.
